mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mint Gumm
Glasses Mint Gumm is a senior at Sweet Amoris, transferring previously from a Reform School. She is mostly well known for her large glasses. Appearance Mint has long curly pastel mint hair, with light green eyes. She has a pear-shaped body, with slight chub, though she likes her hips. She has large round glasses, they tend to hide her eyes many times, she uses them as a way to hide what her eyes tell. She can be found always wearing something red, whether it be red lipstick, eyeshadow or a fully red outfit. Her style is more modern and has a pop culture feel to it, she uses this to come off as cute and cool, wanting to hide any insecurity she may give off with her personality. Personality The first thing most people notice about Mint is her out worldly kind behavior that comes off a little too perfect and kind. She doesn't seem to act close to anyone, and will automatically try to ignore someone if they see her make a big mistake. When becoming her friend they notice that she isn't exactly an amazing communicator as first thought, in fact instead of words she is usually rough with those she likes. ( a playful jab, or semi-crude behavior, etc.) She is actually very shy and hot-tempered, showing easily when she gets into fights. However, the more you know her, the more you see she acts through her actions much more than her words. She has an artistic soul and this is the biggest giveaway of what she is thinking. She is a cold person to warm up to, yet is a true and loyal friend. History Mint is the second oldest of the three siblings she has, the youngest being Bubble, and the oldest being Frenchie. Her Mother divorced her real father when she was around 4 years old when he caught their house on fire. While at the time Mint didn't understand what exactly was happening, she had soon been taken from their little apartment complex to the mountains. However, it was only her and her brother remaining up there, while their mother worked as a small time waitress near there, while their older sister remained with a friends family. Her and Bubble were mostly isolated, their only interactions being with people, who usually, did not speak English at their mother's work. This isolation had affected Mint more heavily than Bubble, giving her major social anxiety and not a well understanding of how to properly communicate. When Mint first went to an actual school most of her time was spent in the counselor's office, taking lessons on how to communicate with other students without either breaking down and crying or being violent. It took Mint 8 years to learn, however, she never quite got it down. Her elementary school life was not fun for her, though her older sister tried to make it better for her, while her brother would yell at anyone who tried to tease Mint for her inability to act normal. It was in middle school when Mint started getting into trouble. While she may have been a good student academically, she was by no means a good student in behavior. While still going to therapy to try and fix her problem of social anxiety, Mint was getting into fights with boys who would sexually harass her. Despite her tries to report them, she was always put as someone who was lying, being that it was one against many others. She only had her brothers support at Frenchie didn't want to get involved at that time with all the drama Mint was causing. One day she had gone too far and broken a boy's leg, Bubble had gotten caught up and tried to get the boy to be quiet. In the end, Mint was expelled, and Bubble was suspended. Mint's mother had remarried into a Japanese family around this time, which made her look very bad. Her new stepfather suggested that she go to a reformatory school to get straightened out, the mother, wanting to save face, agreed. So for two years, Mint remained in a reform school, Bubble tagging along insisting he stay with his older sister. The reform school was hard, yet in this school, she had gotten into even more trouble, especially when she started dating Ink. Ink was a notorious gang leader who set her eyes on Mint, dragging her down a dark path. Mint got involved with drugs and alcohol, trying to ease the hatred and pain that Ink fed her, making Mint believe that her life was absolutely horrible. She would frequently skip class to hang out in dirty corners. During this time her brother, Bubble, had been sent to a rehab to help his addiction to meth, which had almost killed him. Leaving Mint alone in the reform school. When Ink dumped Mint to go after a new girl, Mint became heavily suicidal and had been cut off from her drugs too. Mint became heavily unstable and tried to commit suicide, failing to do so, she was sent to a rehab also. There she had met her current therapist, Dr.Lancer, who slowly helped Mint get back on her feet. Mint then left and wanted to change. Along with her brother, her closest friend, they worked to become cool and likable, wanting to throw away their old selves. Mint stayed out of school for half a year, dedicating her time to studying once more. With her family's permission, when Mint had turn 17, for her Junior year Mint left her small island and went to France to go to Sweet Amoris. Current Life Mint's current life at Sweet Amoris is full of small adventures. She had to find her footing, though found herself surrounded by people who understood her more than she had ever hoped. She had gained many friends and works through each day. While the crowd she hangs with are still trouble makers, they help Mint with her problems, even if being an alcoholic is still bad. She is known for her decent intelligence and mysterious nature, leading to her name as Senpai among many younger students. Mint has joined the Idol Club, to help boost her "cool status" and gain popularity. Her best friend is Nik Abbot, who she is frequently seen with. She keeps in touch with her family, however, her and Bubble have slowly made a life for themselves and are enjoying their Senior year. She can also be found in the Art Classroom many times. Relationships Nathaniel- She has a major crush on this student body president, though has never gained the guts to confess, the one time she tried she almost punched him. Nathaniel see's her as a fellow student and treats her very kindly, which makes Mint easily swoon. While she know's she has no chance with this boy, she has heard about his family's abuse, something she keeps to herself. Though she does try and make his lunches every so often if only to brighten his day a bit. Kentin- Kentin and her, while only having just met, are on good terms, they aren't buddies, though they don;t hate each other. Castiel- Mint, and Cas will smoke a cig together and talk about dogs, it's a cool relationship they share. Sometimes Castiel will let Mint take care of Demon while he's away. Armin- Armin caught her attention with games, he will hide out in the art room and she covers for him so he can play his games. They will sometimes do head on matches, he likes to say she is every gamers worst nightmare: a button smasher. Lysander- Lysander likes to sing a lot and Mint admires in secret. They don't know each other well, however, they will compliment each other's form of art. Nik Abbot- Nik is an asshole and is Mint's closest friend. He was the first boy she had every truly been close with. They will hang at his place many times getting high and drunk without any judgment. Nik makes snarky and backhanded comments to Mint, while Mint is all for slapping him. They get into trouble and while it may seem like the could hate each other, the honestly don't. They have slept together once, during that time Mint had cried, Nik comforting her. Though they don't speak about it. Lora Arellano- Mint and Lora have a tight friendship, both knowing that in a fight, they can trust each other. They have many inside jokes and will sometimes speak in Spanish, though Mint's is broken down, just to mess with people. This is Mint's closest female friend. Sasha Abbot- Sasha is Mint's brother's crush, so she is nice to Sasha. Mint finds Sasha cool, though feels bad for her brother's constant bullying. The two talk often, mostly when Mint is visiting, and just chat about small things. Lorenzo Arellano- This boy makes Mint's heart race while at the same time do a face palm. He is goofy and is one of the only other people, other than Nik, to bring out her more true side. She met him when she had dropped her plate of food on him on accident, in embarrassment she ran away and tried to ignore him. He pursued and now they have a good (?) relationship. Though Mint will be quick to say he's an idiot. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M